


An almost usual mission

by Mary2442



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Escape, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2442/pseuds/Mary2442
Summary: Hi everyone !This is a short story about Riley and Mac. They are trap in a hotel and have to find a way to escape. (The characters are not mine).(P.S. English is not my first language so please, be indulgent.)I hope you will like it.Enjoy your reading !
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Kudos: 38





	An almost usual mission

“I told you it wasn't a good idea Mac ! Nobody likes being stolen ! ”, complained Jack.

“I don't remember that you had a better idea, Jack !”, defended Mac.

“Yes, well, next time, I chose the plan !”

“It worked, so please, stop complaining Jack !”, begged Riley.

“It's easy for you Riley, you don't have all the bad guys chasing you !”

“I think they will, Mac, Riley, a half dozen men come in your direction” informed Matty.

“Okay guys, whatever the plan is, we meet in the parking lot behind. I take care of the last four mercenaries and I go get the car.”

Mac and Riley stole a statuette which contained the USB key within which there were all the financial transactions of the largest terrorist group of the world.   
Everything was under control, until the safe sets off all the alarm intrusion into the building. 

It was a luxurious hotel for a honeymoon, so, when the alarm sets off, the staff had asked people not to panic, just get out of their room and wait for instruction.   
All the clients had left their room at the same time, given to Mac, Riley and Jack the time to blend into the mass to escape.  
Unfortunately, the mercenaries had spotted them and they had been forced to split up the team to have more chance to evade.   
Jack had attracted the bad guys to let Riley and Mac a free way to escape. But Riley and Mac were trapped on the second floor because the security agents had stopped voluntarily their elevator and locked all the doors which allowed to get out.   
Now the mercenaries were looking for them, floor by floor, and apparently they had just started the second.

“Matty do we have a possible escape way to join the parking lot behind ?”, asked Riley.

“Yes, if you could enter in the room 224, you will be able to access to the parking but it's a little height.”

“How many meters ?” asked Mac, feeling his fears of height coming slowly while he was running with Riley to find the room 224.

“Maybe six or eight meters.” Matty answered. 

“Okay...”

“Mac, don't think about it for now, just focus on how we could enter in the room.”

“They are coming rapidly, you have to hurry”, declared Matty.

“Mac please, any idea ?”

“Actually, I have, but I need some time.”, he sank into the maintenance cupboard.

“You don't have Mac, their ransack all the people and the rooms.”

“What are you doing ?”

“The doors are locked with a magnetic card reader so I need to transform my Swiss knife into a magnetic card.”

“And you can do that ?”

“Yes, but like I said I need time”, he started to do his things. 

“Please, can you do your thing faster ?.”, whispered Riley.

“Mac I have the car, I'm waiting for you under the 224 room's window.” Jack announced into the coms.

“Mac, you have a minute and a half at most”, exclaimed Matty. 

“Got it”, Mac announced exiting the cupboard, approaching the 224 door, followed by Riley.

He slipped his Swiss knife into the slot. Nothing happened.

“Mac, tell me it's normal !”, worried Riley.

“I don't understand, it should be working.”

“Yeah, but it's don't !”, Riley started to make hundred steps thinking.

Mac looked at his magnetic card made-home.

“Okay, I see where is the problem”

“Can you fix it ?”, she asked desperately.

“Yes, just two seconds”

“Great !”, Riley pressed herself against the wall near next to the door in front of Mac.

“You don't even have one, they are coming now, to circle you !”, revealed Matty.

Riley looked at the corner of the corridor and saw them coming quickly. 

“Mac hurry !”

“I need a second it doesn't want to fit !” he started getting angry at the door.

“We don't have”, Riley whispered closed to him.

Mac looked in the men's direction, trying desperately to get the knife in. The mercenaries were five and heavily armed. It was bad, Riley start to tremble and Mac felt all their hope of escape evaporate. They were dead.   
But suddenly, Riley had an idea. They were in a honeymoon hotel, what's the most usual things to do to melt in a mass of lovers ? She looked at Mac, he was as anxious as she was. She thought during a millisecond to give up, but she also thought of all the life they were about to save.   
So finally, she took a decision, she grabs Mac's shirt, pulled it to her, rose on tiptoes and kissed him.   
He kissed her back without really thinking about it. He could see out the corner of his eyes, the mercenaries pass behind them to circle the clients, jolting them at the same time, pushing Mac closer against Riley.

“Mac, the door”, she whispered against his lips.

He had almost forgot, he tried harder and almost immediately the door opened. Mac pushed Riley inside, quickly, closing the door behind them. Then, she broke the kiss, blushing. 

“It was close !”, she points out, looking at her feet.

She was a little shy about the kiss. It had saved their life, but she was not supposed to enjoy it. Mac was a handsome man and he was always nice with her, but she had never thought about him this way.

“Yeah, one more second and we were dead, good idea by the way.” Mac blushed while he sank his knife into the window in strategic places: “Now, the window !”

“That, I can do it, hot in front !”, she exclaimed, raising a chair above her head before sending it through the window which exploded at the contact.

“Nice job, Riles !” he congratulated her.

She was avoiding his gaze.

“Is that a chair, which just flew away out of the room ?” Jack asked into the com. “I'm just below you !” 

“Guys, new mercenaries are coming in back up, you have to get out of there”.

Mac made a cord with the sheet, hung it on the curtain rod and tested it with his weight, before giving it to her.

“No, Mac, you're first”, she said, returning the cord to him.

“No Riles, if the mercenaries come before I am down you're dead.

“Same for you and I know why you want me to go first. Afraid of height huh ?”

Mac bent to see the ground. Not really a good idea.

“Yes”, he admits.

“So you go first.”, she ordered.

He squeezed the cord hard and climbed the window. He breathed heavily.

“Oh god !”

“Come on, Mac, you can do that !”, Jack cheered him.

At this moment, they heard punched in the door.

“Mac, you have to jump now !”, Matty ordered.

“I can't, I'm sorry Riles but I think you should go I can find another way to-”

“Don't be sorry Mac, I understand, it's hard to face your biggest fear, even more when your life depends on it. But right now I can't really giving you the time you need and it's out of the question that I leave you here. So I hope you won't hold it against me.” she cut him off.

He looked at her questioningly and without warning him, she pushed him in the void. Instantly, his breathing blocked, his heart stopped and he could only close his eyes to stop looking at the ground. Now, the crash was inevitable.   
She engaged herself just behind him when the door opened and the bad guys entered. The mercenaries tried to follow, but the cord dropped under their weight.  
Mac landed heavily on the ground and Riley crashed on him a second later. He looked at her shocked:

“You pushed me !”

“Yes, I'm sorry, but it was for our safety. You okay ?”, she blushed, standing up and proposing her hand to help him stand up. 

He was pale. She had betrayed him in some way ! And oddly, he didn't blame her. He took her hand and climbed rapidly into the car to not be shot by a mercenary. 

“Okay, it's time to go kids”, said Jack, accelerating fast.

They quickly disappeared in the forest which surrounding the hotel.

“I think they are far behind, you can join the main road now.”, advised Mac.

“Matty, it's a succeed mission !”, boasted Jack.

“Congratulation guys !, Now, don't be late at the rendezvous point for the extraction”.

“Yes Ma'am”.

“We learned a lot of things in this mission, like don't take someone else stuff, right Mac ?”

Mac looked at Riley in the inner rear mirror. She was trying hard to recover the USB key still into the statuette. Effectively, he had learned something really interesting in this mission. Riley raised her head to look the road, she met his gaze in the mirror. 

“Yes, we did, we learned unexpected things”, he smiled genuinely at her.

He could see Riley blushing while she looked away.  
Yes, today had definitely been an unpredictable day, and he loved it !

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Did you like it ? 
> 
> Let me know if you have advices or comments.


End file.
